The Dragon Within
by CrimsonBetrayal
Summary: (YYHxIY) Two siblings find their sister and new friendships are formed. Pairings are already decided! If you want to know more read it!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
A girl climbed out of an old well for the last time. Her adventures where coming to an end or at least so she thought. She walked out of the well house and headed into the house to get a good rest before her first day to a new school.  
  
(Elsewhere) A male and a female figure stood side by side looking out into the pinkish sky of the Makai.  
  
"We will see her tomorrow." The male figure stated. He had short spiky black hair with red tips; his eyes were a ruby red.  
  
"Did you think she'll really be at that school?" The female asked. She had long red hair, which went to her butt with black framing her face, her eyes were blue.  
  
"Are informant said that she would be a new transfer student there tomorrow." He replied as he turned and started to walk away, the girl was right on his heels.  
  
(Elsewhere) In a large office in spirit world there was a verbal battle issuing on. The others in the room watch there leader argue with the small prince. Getting tired of listening to there irritating voices and needing to get some sleep for school tomorrow one spoke up.  
  
"Koenma sir can you please just tell us what it is that you wanted?" Kurama the red headed boy with a leveled head asked. The fighting stopped as the small ruler cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah yes. I called you all here because I was informed that there were a couple demons that have enrolled in your school, Yusuke. I want all of you to keep an eye on them and Hiei that means that you will be going to school as well." Koenma informed them.  
  
"Why should I go to a filthy ningen school?" Hiei asked in a cold voice.  
  
"You are to go because I said so and these are very powerful demons!!!" Koenma demanded leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said as he glared at the prince.  
  
"Good." Koenma said in a cocky voice with a victory smirk plastered to his face.  
  
((((Next Day))))  
  
"Kagome you need to get up if you don't be late to your new school." Mrs. H said to her daughters sleeping form.  
  
Kagome turned over and mumbled, "Five more minutes' mom." Mrs. H smiled at her daughter and then yanked on the blankets pulling Kagome to the floor with a thud. Kagome jumped up taking a defensive stance.  
  
"That's better." Her mother said as she left the baffled Kagome. Kagome came back to the world of thinking and looked at the clock.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Kagome cried out as she quickly got ready and headed towards her new school. She was in such a hurry she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into a boy.  
  
(With The YYH)  
  
The boys where headed to school when a girl ran right into Yusuke. The others looked down at the two that where now on the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The girl said as she stood up and offered a hand to the boy she had knocked over. He pushed her hand away and glared at her as he to stand up.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you wench!" He yelled at her. He regretted what he had said immediately. The girls' eyes started to water and she had a look of sadness and depression, her face quickly went to anger though.  
  
"You jerk!! Why are all hayous' bakas?" she yelled the first part out laud and the last part was said more to her self but they still heard and there eyes grew larger.  
  
"Onna who are you?" Hiei said as he was the first one to come out of his shock. He was taking threatening steps towards her; she in turn was taking them back.  
  
"That is none of your business!" she yelled at him. He was about to 'force' her to answer when Kuwabara ran up to them.  
  
"Hello. I'm the great Kuwabara Kuzuma. I think I'm in love. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her as he clasped her hands. That was when....  
  
(Other People) A boy with short spiky black hair with red tips was walking with a girl that had long red hair with black framing her face.  
  
"How will we recognize her in her human form, Taro?" the girl asked her brother.  
  
"Her first dragon should have appeared on her arm last night." He looked over to his nervous and excited sister. "Relax Miki we will see her soon." She smiled at him then nodded.  
  
They continued on to school when they heard someone yell, "That is none of your business!" They looked over to see a girl now backing away as a boy walked towards her. That was when they saw an ugly boy run to the girl. They listened as he proclaimed his love to her. They then noticed her hand and arm.  
  
"Taro no!" Miki yelled after her brother as he charged at the ugly boy, before he could do anything though the boy was flying towards him.  
  
The girl had punched him sending him flying away from her. She also yelled, "Hell no you monkey!!"  
  
Every one of them looked at her with shock. Kagome had just realized her behavior and scratched the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Oops. Sorry about that don't know what got into me." She said as she took off running with Taro and Miki hot on her heels. Taro said a few words though before he followed.  
  
"I recommend you keep that idiot away from her unless you want your friend to... vanish." Taro said as he ran after the two girls.  
  
"I hate to admit it but those three where intimidating." Yusuke said as he watched there retreating backs.  
  
"We should keep an eye on them. They could very well be who we are looking for." Kurama said as he woke Kuwabara up with smelling salt.  
  
(((With Kag))))  
  
Kagome was running away from those demons and that person. She was deep in thought as to why she was acting strangely when she heard someone yell at her to stop. Noticing that it was a feminine voice she did so.  
  
"Hello. I'm Miki and this is my brother Taro." Miki said to Kagome as she smiled brightly at her. Kagome looked at the two in front of her with gazed over eyes as if she was remembering something. She came out of it to see a hand waving in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry. I'm Kagome. Umm you look familiar do I know you?" She asked the two of them, they smiled at her giving Kagome a feeling of belonging.  
  
"Let us discuss this on our way to school girls." Taro said as he held out an arm for the two girls. They both giggled at him and took the offered arm and started towards school.  
  
"Kagome does the name Kimi ring any bells?" Miki asked her. Kagome looked in thought for a moment then her eyes widened.  
  
"It does. I have a vague memory of being called that before." Kagome said as they continued on.  
  
"That my dear Kagome is because that is your real name." Kagome gave Taro a questioning look. "Look at your right hand." He instructed. She did as told and memories came flooding back to her as she saw the head of black dragon tattoo resting on her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks and was about to fall to the ground but was caught by Taro.  
  
"I think that jogged her memory." Miki stated as they walked into the school gates. People where staring at them and whispering about the fact that one of the new boys was caring one of the new girls. Miki rolled her eyes and Taro glared at all that dared look at him.  
  
Kagome then woke up. She looked up to see red eyes staring down at her. She gave him a smirk and he returned it.  
  
"Nice to have you back Kimi." He told her.  
  
"It's nice to be back Taro and Miki." She said as he put her down. "After school I want to check out my true form." Miki smiled at her and they looped there arms together and entered the school building together.  
  
They walked into the office. The woman behind the desk looked at them and smiled. "You must be the new students. Here are your schedules." She stated as she handed them there schedules. They looked at them and smiled, they all had the same classes.  
  
"Shall we?" Kagome asked them. "Oh and call me Kagome for the right now." The nodded there head in understanding.  
  
((((YYH))))  
  
The boys had just entered there first hour class, which they had together. The classroom was filled with gossip about the new students.  
  
"Class as you know we have four new students today." He said as he motioned to the four standing in front of the class. (Hiei was standing in front as well.) "Will you please tell us your name and a little about yourselves?" He asked them.  
  
"I'm Miki and my brother is Taro, we also have a sister. I like to fight and party." The class laughed at her last statement. The girls where looking at her and Kagome with jealously, while the boys looked at the two with lust.  
  
"I'm Taro. Stay away from these two or else." He said as he motioned to Miki and Kagome. "I also like a good fight." He said as a wicked smirked crossed his lips. This caused Kagome and Miki to giggle. The rest of the class was a bit nervous from his smirk. The boys glared at him in jealousy thinking that Kagome was his girlfriend and the girls looked at him as if he was a bad ass punk star.  
  
"I'm Kagome. I also enjoy fighting, parting, and I have an addiction to fire." Miki and Taro looked at her and smirked, she smirked as the gasps where heard. "No, I don't go around burning things like that." She added after her pause.  
  
"Hn I'm Hiei." Was all Hiei said the teacher looked at his new students with disgust. Kagome noticed this and gave him a wicked smile that scared him.  
  
"Alright then please take a seat." He told them. They all headed to the back row and took a seat; the order was Miki, Taro, Kagome, and then Hiei.  
  
Yusuke gave a questioning look to Kurama who just shrugged. He then glanced back to the three new students he didn't know.  
  
The rest of the classes till lunch were uneventful.  
  
Taro was sitting under a Sakura Tree watching as Kagome and Miki spotted him and started towards him. They both ran at him and jumped him successfully knocking him to his back. Both the girls giggled at him as he glared at them.  
  
"Stop it. You know you love us." Kagome teased him.  
  
"Yes that is why your still alive after that." He said in a playful tone. He was just as pleased as Miki was to have her back with them.  
  
"Do you guys have a place to stay here in Ningenkai?" Kagome asked them as she sat down beside Miki who was next to Taro. They shook there heads no.  
  
"Great! When were here you'll stay with me." She announced they smiled at her and agreed. Taro's face then became hard as he looked over to a group of boys.  
  
"They have been watching us for a while now." Miki stated as she glanced over to the boys as well.  
  
"Koenma must have found out that we escaped the Makai." Taro told her. Kagome looked over to the boys and noted that they were headed towards them.  
  
"I wonder if it's that or the jewel." Kagome said in a thoughtful voice. The other two gave her a questioning look. "I'll tell you later." The boys where now standing in front of them.  
  
The ugly one was looking at Kagome with hearts in his eyes as he drooled. Taro started to growl at him as he gave him his best death glare.  
  
"What is she your girlfriend?" Yusuke asked. Taro turned his glare at him, as did the two females.  
  
"Do not speak of which you do not know." Taro snapped at him. Kagome and Miki both put a hand on a shoulder in a calming way.  
  
"It's alright Taro." Kagome said in soft voice. It was a voice that could calm anyone. She then looked at the other boys. "What is it that you want?" she asked them in a cold voice that startled them. They weren't expecting that.  
  
"Koenma would like to speak with the two of you." Kurama said as he indicated to Miki and Taro. Kagome looked at them with curiosity and an idea.  
  
"Why does he want to talk to them?" she asked  
  
"That is none of your business." Yusuke informed her irritated.  
  
"Why is that?" she asked him  
  
"Cause you aren't a demon." Kuwabara said to her not realizing what he had said. She looked at him with a smile as his friends glared at him and Hiei knocked upside the head.  
  
"Is that so?" Kagome said as Taro and Miki smirked at her. "Well then you won't mind if I yell demon, right?" she asked and to her satisfaction they looked at her with worry.  
  
"Kagome if you really wanted to shock them you could tell them who you really are." Miki told the girl. Kagome looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but where would the fun be in that?" she asked and before any of them knew it Hiei had a hand around Kagome's neck and his other arm around her waist pulling her towards the forest behind the group.  
  
"Release her!" Miki and Taro growled out as they followed them into the woods. Hiei then knocked Kagome out and was carrying her bridal style through a portal. Of course Miki and Taro followed.  
  
((((Koenma's Office))))  
  
Koenma was in his toddler form awaiting his spirit detectives to arrive with the demons as they said they where.  
  
"Yo toddler we brought the two demons." Yusuke said as he nodded towards the two said demons. He looked at them to see them glaring at Hiei who had a girl in his arms.  
  
"Why did you bring a human?" Koenma asked them.  
  
"It was the only way to get them to come." Yusuke told him. Kagome then started to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see two cold red eyes glaring at her. She jumped out of his arms and glared back at him.  
  
"You all are going to be in so much trouble." Kagome told them with amusement as she deviously smirked at them. They all looked at her wondering what she thinks she could possibly do to them. She caught there looks and her smirk grew. "Sesshomaru is going to be very angry when he hears of the way you treated me."  
  
Koenma and the others paled at this statement while Miki and Taro looked at her with a look that said 'why?'  
  
"And why would he care about you?" Koenma asked coming to the decision that there was no way that this human girl knew The Sesshomaru.  
  
She smiled at him way to sweetly. "You'll see. He sensed my aura and will be here in 3 2 1." Just then the doors flew open and in came Lord Sesshomaru in all his glory. He looked over the occupants in the room till he landed his gaze on Kagome. He raised a single brow at her.  
  
"You seem different tell me why." Sesshomaru demanded of her. She smiled at him.  
  
"How about I just show you?" As she said this her body looked as if it had just caught fire. Sesshomaru had a look of worry for a moment before it went to his usual emotionless mask.  
  
"So how do I look?" Kagome asked as the flames died down. She wasn't paying attention to anyone other than Miki, Taro, and Sesshou.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Kimi!" Miki cried as she hugged her. Taro gave an approving smile to her and nodded his agreement. Kimi had black hair with red tips and red framing her face. Her eyes were red as well with blue swirls in them. Her body was perfectly shaped with flawless skin. Her lips were full and a lovely shade of red. She was now wearing a black silk gown with a red dragon going down her left leg and it hung to her curves just right.  
  
"I always knew there was more to you." Sesshou said as he came out of his shock. He and Taro then caught the smell of the other boy's arousals and they both were growling warnings at them.  
  
"Wait, did you call her Kimi?" Koenma asked after he regained himself. Miki nodded at him.  
  
"That is correct she is The Kimi, the last of the Hoshi children." Taro stated with prided.  
  
"Kagome, I mean Kimi why didn't you tell me this when I first met you?" Sesshou asked her.  
  
She gave him a playful smile. "Well reason one you were to busy trying to kill me and two I didn't know then." Sesshou tensed when she mentioned him trying t kill her. The others in the room looked at him with wide eyes, the reason...  
  
"You mean he actually tried to kill you once before?!" Miki shrieked. "Then how are you still alive?"  
  
"To be exact he tried more than once. I actually lost count. I was just too cute to die." Kagome said as she smirked as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You now you love me Sesshy."  
  
"True and please stop bringing up all the times I tried to kill you." Sesshomaru said to her she smiled at him and walked towards him.  
  
"I've missed you." She told him as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The others stood there shocked as he wrapped his arms and tail around her.  
  
"As have I, little sister." He told her as a thunk was heard. He then let her go and she walked over to the fainted monkey.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked as she nudged him with her foot.  
  
"The monkey was over whelmed." Hiei told her, which shocked everyone who knew Hiei.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say about that. "Umm who are all of you by the way?" Kagome asked realizing she didn't know there names.  
  
"Sorry Lady Kimi I am Koenma." He said with a bow.  
  
"I am Suiichi Minomino also known as Kurama."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi"  
  
"Hn Hiei"  
  
"And that's" Koenma started to introduce Kuwabara but was interrupted.  
  
"Yes I was unfortunately already introduced to him." Kagome said  
  
"You all know me and Sesshou; this is my brother Taro and my sister Miki." Kagome introduced them.  
  
"Kimi why are you here?" Sesshou asked. She got a fiery look in her eyes that they all saw except Sesshou who was facing her back she then turned to him with a pouting face.  
  
"Koenma's boy knocked me out then they brought me here because they wanted Taro and Miki to come here. They used me like he did!" She cried out. When she said the last part Sesshomaru looked at Koenma and glared as his eyes started to turn red.  
  
"I will see to it you are all punished for your actions." Sesshomaru growled as he regained control and went over to Kimi. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I expect you to be moving back into your old room by Saturday at the latest." He told her  
  
"Only if Taro and Miki come too." She said as she smiled at him he nodded an ok to her then headed to find King Enma to arrange punishments.  
  
"Who did you mean when you said him?" Kurama asked showing his curiosity. Kimi looked at him her eyes gave her emotions away. They all saw the sadness and betrayal in them.  
  
"He is no longer in the world of the living so it matters not." She said in a sad voice. She then put on a fake smile and looked at Miki and Taro. "You two will come stay at Sesshomaru's castle with me, right?" she asked them with hope.  
  
"Hell yay we will!" Miki yelled there reply. That got Kimi to give them all one of her award winning smiles.  
  
"Before we go Koenma, Taro and Miki are going to be in the Ningenkai a lot." She told him as she opened a portal. "Oh and if any of your boys touch me without permission again you'll be looking for someone to replace him and I will not be caught off guard again three eyes." With that she and Miki walked through the portal.  
  
"Forbidden one, if you ever harm her again you will be begging for death." Taro warned as he walked through the portal.  
  
"George!" Koenma yelled just after the portal closed. The said person came running in, "Yes Koenma sir?" he asked  
  
"I want the files on Kimi, Miki, and Taro Hoshi, as well as Kagome Higurashi." He told him. The ogre ran out and returned with nine other ogres.  
  
"Here are there files." George told him as they started stacking the files around the desk and then the floor.  
  
"They must be worse than the shrimp." Kuwabara said as he looked at all the files. They all decided to wait and get some information on these new demons.  
  
After three hours Koenma had finally finished half of them. "I can't believe this." He said as his face lit up. They looked at him strangely.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked him.  
  
"Kagome or Kimi, whatever you want to call her is the guardian of the Shikon Jewel and if what I read is correct she is the miko of legend." He told them. He had stars in his eyes.  
  
"She can't be." Kurama said as Yoko told him of the young miko of legend. "She's a full blooded demon."  
  
"Yes she is. She was born with the jewel though, thus giving her the powers of Midoriko." He told them in awe. That is till he remembered something. "You hit her!" he yelled as he pointed at Hiei.  
  
They all looked at Hiei who seemed to be in dream land. His eyes were gazed over and he didn't even respond to Kuwabara's remark earlier. Yusuke went over to him and waved his had in his face while yelling his name trying to get him back to the real world.  
  
((((Hiei POV))))  
  
I remember there names from somewhere but where? I met Kimi right before she went missing, we sparred. Hmmm. If I recall Kimi and Miki are twins. (Kimi=She who is without equal and Miki=Flower Stalk) Taro is there older brother they are.. He was brought out of his thoughts here.  
  
((((Rag POV))))  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled and then his waving hand was caught. He looked at Hiei who was glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he coldly asked him.  
  
Yusuke looked at him strangely. "We've been trying to get your attention for over five minutes now."  
  
"Hiei do you know anything about them?" Kurama asked his friend.  
  
"Hn the girls are twins and Taro is there elder brother. If I recall correctly they are half demon and half god." He told them. That was when something clicked in Koenma's mind.  
  
"Yes there father was Ryu his name says it all. (Dragon God) There mother was Michiko she was a fire demon. Their children wear the mark of the dragon on their arms much like Hiei and their back. The first dragon that appears is the one on there right hand. That is probably how they found Kimi." Koenma told them. He looked at there shocked faces.  
  
"How did they loose her in the first place?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She was sent to live with a relative in the Ningenkai when a demon made it known that he was going to have his son mate with her when she came of age. Her parents hated the family and most importantly, their daughter refused to marry him, so they hid her in Ningenkai without memories of who she truly is. She must have regained her memories with her first dragons mark." Koenma stated. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own YYH or IY! Thanks to all the peeps that reviewed!!!! I hope you like this new chappy!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Ok you all have a new mission." Before he could tell them what the door opened and in came his father. "Father?"  
  
"Koenma I have just talked to Sesshomaru, we have come up with your punishments. They will be protecting Kimi for the time being and you will be given a hundred spankings." He told them. He watched as his son went pale at his punishment and smirked. "That is unless you would prefer Sesshomaru to feed you to his pets as he so hoped he could."  
  
Koenma paled even more and gulped shaking his head rigorously. "No the spankings will be fine." He quickly told his father, as his father left the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing so hard at Koenma that they fell to the floor clutching there sides.  
  
"What was the mission that you were about to assign us Koenma sir?" Kurama asked as he tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
"It seems that your mission is the same as your punishment." Koenma said as he ushered them through a portal.  
  
((((With Kimi))))  
  
Kimi and her siblings arrived at the shrine that 'Kagome' lived at. She was trying to think of how to tell her mother that she was moving out and that she is not human.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" She yelled as she walked into the house. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello dear how was your day? Who are your friends?" her mother asked as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mom I need to tell you something very important." 'Kagome' told her mother. Her mother came out into the living room and took a seat as the others did.  
  
"What is it dear?" she asked her daughter with worry.  
  
"Mom I know you're not my real mother." She came right out and told her mother. She looked shocked.  
  
"How did you find out?" she asked her with a small smile.  
  
"I believe that it was my first dragon symbol." She told her wondering why her mother was so calm.  
  
"Then this must be your twin and elder brother. It's good to finally meet the two of you." They looked at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"How did you know?" Kimi asked  
  
"I am actually your aunt. I am also a fire demon. Now that you know the truth what will you do?"  
  
"We are going to the Makai to live with Sesshy but I am still going to attend school here as will they." Kimi told her aunt.  
  
"Good I think it's about time that Sota and I return to the Makai as well. He was only a baby when we fled here with you, after all." She told Kimi as she got up and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"I think it's time that I went to my room and started to pack." Kimi said as she dragged her siblings up the stairs to her room.  
  
Kagome was throwing clothes out of her closet cussing up a storm. She hadn't packed a single thing. She then stopped and had a cheerful smile on.  
  
"I don't like any of these clothes anymore. I need a change." She said in a thoughtful voice. "Let's go shopping!" She cheered. Miki brightened up at this as Taro had a look of displeasure.  
  
((((YYH))))  
  
"How are we supposed to find them?" Yusuke complained to the others. Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were with them.  
  
"If two of them are girls and school has been out for an hour I would say the mall." Keiko told him.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea! Let's go boys." Botan stated as they all changed their direction towards the mall.  
  
The YYH group had just entered the mall when they noticed a bunch of people crowded around. They decided to check it out. They pushed there way through the crowd to see Miki and Kimi where holding Taro back, he looked ready to kill. There was a boy on the ground a few feet away holding his face while blood spilled down.  
  
"That'll teach you to be a hentai!" Kimi and Miki yelled at the boy as they pulled Taro away.  
  
Both girls looked over at the YYH group and Miki and Kimi let go of Taro and ran over to them happily. Taro looked at them as well and noticed why and he walked towards them shaking his head. The girls ran over and jumped one of the girls knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Yukina!" the twins yelled together as they hugged her, while still on the ground. Hiei went tense when they had jumped her and thought the worst till he saw his sister smile.  
  
"Kimi! Miki! I've missed you so much." She said as she hugged them back. Taro came over and grabbed his sisters by the waist and pulled them off the poor ice apparition. "Hello Taro it's good to see you as well."  
  
"You too Yukina." He told her with a slight nod as he let go of his sisters.  
  
"Yukina love how do you know them?" Kuwabara asked. When he called Yukina love Kimi glared at him and walked up to him innocently.  
  
"Bend down and I'll tell you." Kimi said in a sweet voice. Kuwabara being well him did so. Kimi punched him in the jaw sending him sprawling to the floor. "Don't you ever call Yukina your love again!" she yelled at his ugly figure on the floor.  
  
Miki, Yusuke, Botan, and Shizuru were laughing; Kurama, Keiko was trying not to laugh; while Hiei and Taro smirked.  
  
"Now who are you?" Kimi asked as everyone settled down and she indicated to the other girls.  
  
"Oh yes this is Botan she is Koenma's secretary, Keiko she is Yusuke's girlfriend, and this is Shizuru she is Kuwabara's elder sister." Kurama introduced. "Girls, this is Lady Kimi and her twin Lady Miki and that is there elder brother Lord Taro."  
  
"Hello." Miki  
  
"Hi." Kimi  
  
"Sup." Taro  
  
"Can we hurry up and get out of here?" Taro asked his sisters. They laughed at him and had identical evil smirks  
  
"We need new wardrobes and so do you." They said in unison. The YYH group watched in amusement as Taro paled and started backing away.  
  
"We don't think so." The twins said as they grabbed him by his arms. "You're welcome to join us if you want." Kimi told them as she and Miki dragged away Taro. The other boys were laughing at him that is until...  
  
"Sure would you please help us with them?" Keiko and Botan said and indicated to the boys. Kimi smirked and walked back over to them.  
  
"I'll help with one while Miki takes Taro." Kimi told them. The girls all had evil looks on. It ended up with Shizuru and her brother, Yusuke and Keiko, Botan and Kurama, and Yukina, Hiei and Kimi.  
  
"Kimi, why did I have to be with you and Hiei?" Yukina asked as they headed to Hot Topic.  
  
"That's easy because Kurama and Botan obviously like each other, Keiko and Yusuke are a couple and I would never let you be alone with Kuwabaka." Here Yukina giggled at the name. "Hiei here is the only one that I would trust to leave you alone with."  
  
Hiei was glad that this onna had enough brains to tell the other had feelings for each other as well as that the monkey wasn't good enough for Yukina. Kimi looked over at him and smirked, she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Then why did you come with Hiei and I?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I came with you guys because it's pissing Taro off." Kimi responded hurriedly. They where looking through racks of pants. Kimi grabbed seven pairs and then she grabbed five skirts. Yukina had grabbed two skirts and a pair of jeans. They then went to the shirts; Kimi grabbed a lot of black one with either a dragon on it, writing, or flames, while Yukina grabbed two blue ones. One of them had the word 'angel' on it and the other had the words 'aren't I beautiful' on it.  
  
"Why are you getting so much?" Yukina asked Kimi. Kimi looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I needed a new wardrobe. My other clothes were to how do you put it... good girl." She told her. "What about you Hiei? If you don't want to pick anything out we can." Kimi said he glared at her.  
  
"Yukina here's my credit card, will you please take it and pay for these and put your clothes on it to." Kimi asked. Yukina smiled thankfully at her and left with a shit load of clothes; she was going to be awhile.  
  
"Why don't you tell her?" Kimi asked Hiei after a moment of silence. He looked at her shocked that she knew. "Your eyes are the same." She told him as she noticed the shock.  
  
"She doesn't need to know her brother is a thief and murderer." He told her. She looked at him with a sad smile.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." She said as she glanced over at Yukina. "It'll be harder on her when she finds out that you thought so lowly of her." Kimi told him and was about to walk to Yukina but was stopped by a hand around her wrist.  
  
"What do you know?" he sneered at her. She looked at him and it made him feel something he has never felt before but he didn't know what it was. She looked him in the eyes and hers where like a story telling him all that she has been through.  
  
"More than you will ever understand." She told him. He released her wrist but never stopped looking into her eyes.  
  
"I'll tell her if you will tell her with me." He said not even really thinking of what he said until he had already said it. She smiled at him and he felt warm inside. He knew there was something about her that was a mystery and he wanted to find out what it was.  
  
"Ready?" Kimi asked Yukina as she went and helped her with the bags. Yukina smiled at her and nodded. "We have another two hours before we meet up at the doors and I need to go to Victoria Secrets really quick."  
  
Yukina giggled at the look that Kimi was giving. She knew that it was because Hiei probably had no idea what that store was. They then headed to the said store. When they got there Hiei's face had a pink tint to it. Both girls caught this and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll only be a few minutes then we can get some sweet snow. I just love that stuff." Kimi said as she headed into the store. Yukina and Hiei waited outside the shop doors for her.  
  
"Hiei what do you think about Kimi?" Yukina asked. He looked at her for a moment before replying.  
  
"I really don't know." He told her  
  
"She's so mysterious at times and then at others she is so open. She is only open to those she trust, I am one of the lucky ones that she opens up too."  
  
"How did you meet her?" Hiei asked and as if on cue Kimi came out of the store.  
  
"We'll tell you on our way to get sweet snow." Kimi said as she took Yukina by one arm and Hiei by the other. "You can tell him." Kimi told Yukina  
  
"Kimi saved me from a demon a long time ago, after that I would meet her, Miki, and Taro every now and then and we would play together." Yukina said with a smile thinking of the times they played together.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said as they walked up Kimi ordered them all a sweet snow.  
  
"Yukina, Hiei and I want to tell you something." Kimi said as she handed them there sweet snow. "Let's sit down over there." Pointing to an open table, they headed to it and took a seat.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" Yukina asked them curiously. Kimi looked over at Hiei who was looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"Hiei please tell her." Kimi begged him. He sighed and looked at Yukina.  
  
"Yukina I will understand if you don't ever want to see me again after this, but I need to tell you this so that you will stop searching. Yukina I am your brother." Hiei told her. He then quickly looked at his sweet snow finding it to be very interesting.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She cried as she hugged him. Hiei was surprised by her actions but hugged her back none the less. Kimi watched with a smile. Hiei looked at her with appreciation and something else she couldn't make out.  
  
"We should go change and meet up with the others now. I want to see what Miki got Taro to wear." Kimi said as she got up. The other two did the same. "Hiei since you know you love me will wear this?" Kagome asked in a teasing way. Yukina giggled at the first part. Hiei raised a delicate brow and smirked. He took the bag she handed to him and they went to change.  
  
Hiei was waiting for the girls as they were still changing. He was  
wearing black leather pants, a white muscle shirt and a black leather  
jacket over that. He looked so hot!  
  
Yukina then came out in a dark blue mini skirt with her light blue shirt that said 'aren't I cute'; she also had on blue sandals.  
  
Kimi was next she had on a black leather mini skirt and a red shirt that had a black dragon on it; she also had a black leather jacket on and black dressy boots.  
  
"You look good Hiei. Don't you think so Kimi?" Yukina said/asked. Kimi tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful and cute way.  
  
"He looks good enough to eat." Kimi replied. Yukina laughed at her answer. Yukina then went and grabbed Kimi's hand while Kimi grabbed Hiei's arm and they headed to meet the others.  
  
When they got there everyone was waiting for them. Taro was glaring at Hiei for touching his little sister. Kimi release Yukina and Hiei and ran over to Taro. She looked him up and down with a smile.  
  
"You did well, Miki." Kimi told her twin. Taro was in black baggy jeans with a chain running from his front pocket to his back one where his wallet was. He also had a red shirt on much like the one Kimi was wearing except a lot looser. Kimi then looked at Miki she was wearing a red skirt and a plain black v-neck tank with boots much like her own.  
  
"Can we go yet?" Taro asked annoyed. Kimi looked at him with a look that scared him. He knew she was up to something. Kimi then looked at the others.  
  
"If you guys want I'm sure Sesshy won't mind if you stay the night with us." Kimi told them. They looked at each other and shrugged. Then said they would they just needed to call there mothers.  
  
Taro grabbed Kimi and pulled her away. "What are you doing?" he snapped at her. She was taken back by this he has never been this mean before.  
  
"Taro that hurts let go." She said he immediately loosened his hold on her. "I'm not doing anything but trying to be nice." She said he looked in her eyes searching for a lie and found none. He nodded and then left her as Miki ran over to her looking worried.  
  
"What did he do?" Miki asked. She knew he hurt her she could feel it. Kimi shook her head and walked back to the group with Miki on her heels.  
  
"I'll make a portal behind the mall as soon as everyone is ready." Kimi told them. They nodded and started out. That was when an all too familiar voice called out.  
  
"Higurashi is that you?" the boy asked as he ran up to Kimi. Kimi stopped and looked at the boy. Kimi put on a fake smile that everyone noticed, that is, except the boy.  
  
"Hi. Hojo." 'Kagome' said. He was wearing his best smile.  
  
"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Hojo asked her. She had tensed at this. Taro decided to break this up and now.  
  
"Come on Kimi." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Hojo glared at him and stormed off thinking of ways to get Kagome and wondering why that guy called her Kimi.  
  
"Thanks Taro he just can't seem to get it through his head that I don't like him." Kimi said with a smile.  
  
"Kimi you know your name fits you perfectly, right?" Miki asked her. She smiled as Kimi blushed. "That's why he won't leave you alone."  
  
"I never thought I would see you blush." Taro chuckled. Kimi looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Then you sure haven't seen me when Miroku and InuYasha would peek at Sango and me while we bathe." Kimi said with out thinking.  
  
"Who the hell are they? I'm going to kill them!" Taro growled out. Kimi stopped dead in her tracks just realizing what she had said.  
  
"Taro I'll tell you later just calm down." Kimi said as she continued on. The others did as well all in there own thoughts wondering what was going on.  
  
The large group walked through the portal and where in a bedroom when they came to the other side.  
  
"This is my room. Wait here I'll be right back." Kimi said as she left everyone. They looked at the room in awe. The room was huge! There was a king sized bed with a bedside table at each side. Her bedding was black and red silk. The walls were painted into a nighttime scenario by a lake. The ceiling was that of the night sky with the stars. There were two doors that the girls were holding open. In one was a large walk in closet with fighting kimonos and fine silk gowns. The other door was to a personal hot springs.  
  
Kimi came back in to see them looking around her room. "I'll show you to your rooms." She said to get there attention. It worked and she started walking out.  
  
"This is my wing. Sesshomaru is the next one over. You all will be staying in a room close to mine. Tell me what colors you want your rooms to be." Kimi told them.  
  
Yukina: light blue  
  
Yusuke: dark green  
  
Keiko: royal blue  
  
Shizuru: anything  
  
Miki: black and red  
  
Taro: black and silver  
  
Hiei: Black  
  
Kurama: forest green  
  
Botan: pink  
  
Kuwabara: blue 


End file.
